warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Operator
Stat Progression Unit Promotion Stats Unit Highlights Heavy Operators are members of a Special Forces Fireteam. Add them to add durability and range to the team. *Main Function : **Basic Member of a Special Forces Fireteam ***Available Fireteam Leaders : All Special Forces Leaders including Brother Jeremiah, Kara & Sheila. **Provide Durability and Extended Range at the cost of speed. *Primary Attacks : **Weapon : Light Machine Gun ( LMG ) ***Damage Type : Sustain ***Damage Per Round : 720 ( At Rank 20 ) ***Clip Size : 6 ***Fire Rate : 40 / second ***Reload : 0.35 seconds **Single Target ***Both Ground an Air **Move and Shoot ability **Damage penetrates through Invulnerability Shields ( ) ***Up to 50% Damage will penetrate through shielded units. Production Times & Repair Information Effective Unit Levels vs Turrets Schematic Summary History of Availability Update History *The Heavy Operator restructured both its vXP Rates & Upgrade Requirements in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *The Heavy Operator received an increase in Health & DPS for Rank P1 in the Game Update of Nov 10, 2015. *The Heavy Operator became eligible as Member for all Lead Unit's Fireteams in the Game Update of Oct 21, 2015. *The Heavy Operator became available to be placed in any Lv 9+ Bunkers in the Game Update of Oct 01, 2015. *The Heavy Operator became available for Unit Promotion in the Game Update of Sep 14, 2015. *The Heavy Operator increased it Maximum Purchase during the Special Event : Covenant ( Apr 23, 2015 ) *The Heavy Operator was introduced via the Event Shop during the Special Event : Genesis ( Mar 19, 2015 ) *No Further Updates Additional Facts *The Heavy Operator is upgraded via Veteran Experience ( vXP ) **vXP Rates ( Percentage of Damage awarded as vXP ) : ***10% of Damage Dealt ***??% of Damage Received *The Heavy Operator may be place in any type of Level 9+ Bunker. *The Heavy Operator will NOT target and fire upon **Any Missiles launched from the Missile Silo. **Any Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellfire. *The Heavy Operator WILL target and fire upon **Any Hellfire Missiles fired from the Hellstorm. *The Heavy Operator is able to shoot on move ONLY when facing on target. *For a full comparison with other Special Forces see Special Forces. Trivia *The Heavy Operator at Rank 20 requires 1 minute of Repairs for every approximately 3,938 Damage it sustains. *The Heavy Operator purchase limit was raised from 8 to 12 during Covenant. *The Heavy Operator had no HOLD PERIOD in the Event Shop. *The Heavy Operator ''was introduced by the Sentinels *''Pixel Sheet Code : 127 Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Special Forces Class Unit to be introduced'' - ( 3 Tie ) Lead Operator, Operator & Heavy Operator *Event Shop First : **''First Special Forces Class Unit to be offered in Event Shop'' - ( 3 Tie ) Lead Operator, Operator & Heavy Operator Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum (' 02/27/15' ) - War Commander March Content Roadmap ( Official ) - First mention of Special Forces *Kixeye Forum (' 03/09/15' ) - Special Forces - Preview Guide ( Official ) - Preview of Special Forces *Kixeye Forum ( 03/12/15 ) - Veteran Experience - Guide ( Official ) - Special Forces operational info *Kixeye Forum (' 03/12/15 ') - GENESIS ( Official ) - Introduction Special Event *Kixeye Forum (' 09/15/15 ') - Unit Promotion has Arrived! ( Official ) - Unit Promotion Info *Kixeye Forum (' 10/01/15 ') - Bunker Fortifications ( Official ) - Bunker Inclusion *Kixeye Forum ( 09/13/15 ) - Hidden Unit Stats: Revealed! ( Official ) - Previously unreleased data *Kixeye Forum ( 11/15/15 ) - vXP Unit - Stats ( Official ) - Full Published Stat List *Kixeye Forum ( 11/09/15 ) - Powering Up: Fixing Unit Progression ( Official ) - Discussion on vXP Restructure Gallery - Animated Heavy Operator in action.gif|Heavy Operators in action Gallery HeavyOperator-EventShopDescription.png|Event Shop Description HeavyOperator-UnlockMessage.png|Unlock Message HeavyOperator-Unlocked.png|Event Shop Unlocked HeavyOperator-Rank01-Stats.png|Rank 1 Stats with a Level 10 Barracks Gallery - Historical GameUpdate 09-16-2015.png|Game Update Sep 16, 2015 Unit Promotion Introduction GameUpdate_10-01-2015.png|Game Update Oct 01, 2015 Bunker Inclusion Video Navigation Category:Special Forces - Infantry Category:Special Forces - Operator Category:Anti-Ground Category:Anti-Aircraft Category:Anti-Invulnerability Shield Category:Shoot On The Move Category:Special Event Prize Category:Gear Store Unit Category:A to Z